So This is Love
by Half Kracker
Summary: YohXAnna fic! Yoh is being taken to his grandfathers home because of his parents dying. He feels like an Outcast at his new school but not until he meets new friends that lets him meet the girl of his dream. But she has someone else in mind Who will it be
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Author note: Before actually getting started, this is my first shaman king fic so try to go easy on me will ya? Nothing will be the same in this fic like it is in the show. I'm going to tell you that now. Well maybe there will be a bit similarity once it's all said and done! But that's a big MAYBE! But that doesn't mean not to give this fic a shot! Please, I beg of you to read this and tell me what you think. It is my first attempt. Well hope to see you read and review this . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King… unfortunately. ;;

**__**

So This is Love

Chapter 1 "Inside looking out"

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

****

Evanescence_ (My Immortal)_

A small sigh escaped sixteen-year-old Yoh Asakura's mouth, as he gazed out the window of the car. With his hand clasped around one and only one suitcase handle, the feeling of loneliness and sadness filtered throughout his body. He didn't want to leave his used-to-be home. He didn't want to even leave the nice neighborhood he lived in. But it wasn't his choice in the matter. No. Nothing is his choice. Always living by the rules, or guidelines if you wish it use that. He's sixteen-years of age and has no life. So he thought anyways.

"Yoh dear, smile will you? Your going to be going to a far more better home than where you were." A lady about in her middle thirties had exclaimed, checking herself in the front rear-view mirror making sure her makeup was on perfectly.

Yoh sighed again without showing any interest at all to the driver, _That's easy for you to say._ he thought as his chocolate-brown eyes watched as they passed people walking on the street either coming home from work or going to work, and passing large brick buildings. Things already was different. Nothing would ever be the same again…

"You have got to be kidding me." The driver cried out looking down at the time and ran her finger tips through her straight blonde hair. She was a fairly nice looking girl, with long, straight blonde hair; blue eyes and those long legs. But Yoh wasn't interested in her. He wasn't interested in anything. Not girls, not his new home, or his life in that fact. Everything seemed to be crashing down before him.

Yoh looked over at her, hoping that maybe, just maybe that she took a wrong turn making them end up going back in the opposite direction than what they need to be going.

"I can't believe that I forgot my cell-phone in my office." She sighed slightly, and looked over at Yoh and smiled. "You're a pretty cute kid you know that." The feverish color of red and pinks mixed into Yoh's face and he gulped.

The little happiness that filled Yoh's body just disappeared. He didn't care if he was cute or not. That wasn't important in his mind. Getting out of this car, this new home was all he cared about. It was as if he was being captured by a creature. New people, new surrounds, new atmosphere. How much can one boy handle? Life was cruel at some points… but all the homes, all the people he's lived with. This was hell to him.

"So, do you have any idea where your heading?" The young girl had asked as she pressed her right foot on the breaks, easing the car to a stop. Yoh just stared out the window. He didn't care where he was going. In his mind it was probably another home where people would throw him in the corner, making him do the dirty work.

A sigh deplored out of her, "Sure you know." She smirked, "You know you could talk once in a while." Yoh turned his attention to the outer part, and acted as though he didn't hear her.

_Wow this kid has had it rough._ She though as a small string of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Her eyes went crisscrossed, looking at that one strand of hair and began to blow on it to get it out of her face.

Taking a right turn down a long road of dirt that had Sakura trees blooming everywhere the fresh smell of them filled the car. It was such a pleasant smell… Yoh smiled. It was his mother favorite tree. Every spring they would all go to the park and have a picnic and smell the flowers that began to bloom. It was a pleasant memory…

"Well we're here." The lady exclaimed putting her car in park and smiled at Yoh, "You ready to meet your grandfather?"

Yoh's eyes widen with suspense, his heart pounded in his head and heart hard. _grandfather._ Yoh thought as his eyes blankly looked over at the driver.

She laughed, "What didn't you think you had any family members left? Your grandfather has been trying to get everything ready for you and well now he has and everything and he's wanting to see you. Isn't that so great?!" A small squeal of pleasant surprise came out of her.

"Yeah great." Yoh exclaimed with a slight grin on his face as he unleashed the seat belt and wrapped his hand around the door knob and released the pressure and pulled the door open. He felt his feet tremble. His grandfather. It was the only thing not to ask why or even how.

"You sure everything is alright?" She exclaimed leaning against the steering wheel of the car. Yoh looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." He exclaimed closing the car door behind him and looked at the cabined home. It was a pretty nice home, considering what he's lived in anyways. He felt his heart warm up, _So this is going to be home._ He took in a deep breath and began to drag his suitcase behind him that was filled up with all of his belongs.

_Wow, that's the most he's said to me all the way down here._ She thought watching helplessly as she seen his grandfather come out of the building and hugged him. The warm feeling swept through her body and she started the engine of her car and left. Not going to see the boy again.

"So you must be Yoh. It's nice to finally get to meet you my grandchild." His grandfather said patting him hard on the back.

Yoh smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Come, come. You must be exhausted from your little trip of yours."

A small chuckle came out of Yoh. It was probably one of the most happiest moments he has ever encountered, "Nah, I'm alright. I'm used to it all."

His grandfather frowned, "I'm quite sorry about your mother my dear child."

Yoh tilted his head down and looked away, "Ya, I am too." His heart filled with sorrow and he wasn't sure if he could cry or not.

"Here let me take that for you." Grabbing a hold of the suitcase Yoh watched helpless as his grandfather struggled, "What do you have in this thing? It's Heavy!"

"All my things." Yoh said placing his hands behind his head with a cocky grin upon his face.

"My goodness child you must've packed the whole neighborhood in this little suitcase of yours. I don't know how you kids are capable of packing everything in one suitcase but my god child."

Anna Kyoyama starred out of her bedroom window, watching as cars and people pass. She sighed, "Pirika, do you honestly think that sitting in my room is going to help us have fun?" She looked over at the blue haired girl lying on her bed, with her feet propped up on a pillow and watching T.V with popcorn in a bowl.

"Shh… it's getting to a good part." Pirika exclaimed using a hand motion to hush her friend up as she grabbed a hold of a piece of popcorn and was only inches away from putting it into her face but stopped as her eyes was glued on the T.V and her mouth open.

Anna rolled her eyes. Getting up, she walked over to the Television and hit the power button. She crossed her small, fragile arms in front of her and gazed at her friend.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Pirika yelled out dropping the one piece of popcorn in the bowl and sitting upright on Anna's bed but with her legs crossed Indian style. Pirika Racer happened to be one of Anna's most closes friends. Sure, she had a annoying brother and all that had a semi-crush on Anna but that didn't ruin the two's friendship with one another.

"I'm getting bored." Anna exclaimed as the wind that came through her window pressed against her body, blowing her blonde hair to the side.

"What do you want me to do about that?! It's not my problem that your boring." Her friend exclaimed grabbing a hold of the remote control and trying to turn her show back on but for some strange reason it wasn't working, "What's wrong with this darn thing…"

Anna held up the cored, "Could this be why?"

Pirika gazed helplessly at her friend. "Why do you have to be so difficult Anna?" She sighed, "Listen why don't we call my brother up and he can find something for us to do surely."

"Why does everything has to come down to your brother?" Anna sighed rubbing her forehead with her hands. Her bangs slowly began to fall down around her face, but she pressed them back.

Pirika grinned, "I know how much you **_Love_** Horo-Horo."

"What's there to love when a guy has that type of name?" Anna muttered as she sat down at the edge of her bed and fell backwards with a small groan.

Gazing over at her friend Pirika said, "Well what do you want to do Anna? Since you have all sorts of ideas!!"

"I don't know." Anna muttered rolling on her stomach, letting her feet dangle off the edge of her bed and buried her face deep in to her pillow.

"Well just think, tomorrow is school and there won't be a thing to worry about! Well besides maybe my brother pestering us, but hey, that's nothing new!" Pirika exclaimed with a slight giggle and a grin spread across her face.

_You and that brother of yours are so much alike. How can I be friends with you?_ Anna thought with a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Anna muffled in her pillow.

"Oh you could surely fool me." Pirika replied rolling her eyes at her friend. "Listen Anna, we gotta come up with some to do. Your just like a… a… I don't know! A boring Jellyfish!"

Jellyfish?

"Or a cat taking a nap!"

_Taking a nap does sound good…_

"Or…"

"Okay no more of this, weird talk." Anna exclaimed as she lifted her head out of the pillow and landed it back down, "You sound like a complete idiot the more you keep talking." she muffled.

"What was that?" Pirika asked blinking hesitantly at her friend.

"Oh nothing. I was just yawning." Anna replied giving a fake yawn to her friend and smiled. "Hey what do you say we take a walk in the woods! Maybe we can find something to do there." Anna said getting up and sitting at the edge of her bed, "We can make it fun or something ya know?"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you wanna do." Pirika said with a yawn.

"You coming?" Anna asked looking over at her friend.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Anna exclaimed… grabbing a hold of her friends wrist and dragging her friend with her, "Your coming even if that means me dragging you to come with me!!"

"Hey, hey! Hold on. I…need…to…owww!" Pirika cried out rubbing the crown of her head as she hit something.

"Your coming." Anna said dragging her friend down the stairs and towards the door.

"Anna, I need…"

"You need what?" Anna rudely interrupted her friend stopping and looking at her.

Pirika sighed, "I was going to say that I need to get my shoes. There upstairs in YOUR room."

"Well then go get them. And don't take to long either. You have a minute." Anna replied looking down at her watch.

_What does she think I am? A human super hero?_ Pirika thought with another sigh going to her friend's room and grabbed a hold of her shoes. "Might as well have some fun." she muttered slipping her shoes on standing up next to Anna's desk. Her eyes gazed over at a piece of paper next to the desk. Like Pirika she couldn't keep her nose out of other peoples business…

Picking up the piece of paper Pirika snickered, _Anna writing a diary… how cute._ She thought skimming the piece of paper. "Wha…" Her mouth opened reading it.

_I don't know what to say or even how to get my frustration out._

I guess this might be the only way to really get things out.

Right now Pirika is sleeping and everything and I can't tell her.

I can't tell anyone right now. I don't know how to say this but…

"Pirika lets go!" Anna called up from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!!" Pirika called out in reply and dropped the piece of paper without being able to read it all and quickly stormed out of Anna's room and down the stairs.

"Sorry. I was putting my shoes on and everything." Pirika replied with a weak smile.

"Ready?" Anna asked with her usual straight face.

Pirika nodded and kept her smile on her face. Pirika happened to be a very pretty looking girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. She was a bit taller than Anna, but not by much. "Soo, what are we really going to do out in the woods?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll find something to do huh?"

"You hungry?" Yoh's grandfather had asked smiling at his grandson as he was cooking some type of fish.

"Am I hungry? Ya I'm hungry!" Yoh exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha." His grandfather chuckled, "Just like your father."

"Mmhmm." Yoh nodded his head looking inside the house.

"Have anything that's your favorite type of food?" His grandfather asked looking at him.

"Nope, not really. I can eat a skunk!" Yoh exclaimed more cheerful. He knew things were going to be better. He could sense it.

"Better watch what you say young man. You just might be one of these days."

"I don't know about eating one for real. I was just using it as a example." Yoh replied placing his arms behind his head as he leaned against his chair.

"I see that your more cheerful than when you came in the car." His grandfather exclaimed grabbing a plate and placing the fish on it.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"So what changed your attitude so much?"

"I guess the idea that I'm finally with a family member than someone I don't know, someone that I have no idea of. Or can have an idea of what they might like or dislike out of me. But as for you I can always guess. I guess because I'm part of you and everything." Yoh replied with a slight giggle, "Tee-hee. If that makes any sense."

"Tomorrow will be your first day at school. You know that right?"

"Ya, I kind of figured that." Yoh muttered slouching down in his chair.

"Go get yourself cleaned up for supper." His grandfather began, "I'll set the table and everything while your cleaning up. I expect you to be here in five minutes. Can you do that?"

"Mmhmm." Yoh gave a nod and walked into the bathroom. He still had that weird feeling. That feeling whenever you go over to a friends house; you ask where the bathroom is, or ask to get a drink, or even sit down. It's something to get custom to but to Yoh, it felt like home.

"Come on Pirika." Anna called to her friend who was struggling crawling up the hill…

"Ow, I'm coming, I'm coming." Pirika muttered as she grabbled a hold of a rock and slowly made her way up the top of the hill, breathing heavily. "I'm so not cut out for this kind of stuff." She muttered.

"Oh your such a girl." Anna exclaimed rolling her eyes at her friend.

Pirika looked over at Anna and blinked, "I am a girl." She said amusingly, "And I don't find this kind of stuff enjoyable either. What even brought this idea to your mind anyways?! You have got to be out of your…" She paused as they skimmed down on the other side.

A boy sitting at the edge of the river, with his feet propped inside. His hair was ruffled brown and he was tan compared to the two girls.

"I see." Pirika muttered to her own comment, "Ya know I don't see what so great about him. He's not that good looking." Pirika exclaimed placing her hands behind her and began to sway her body forward and backwards and a slow erythematic way.

"I didn't bring you down here because you think I like him!!" Anna replied shaking a fist at her friends comment, "I brought you down here because, well because I feel kind of sorry for him."

"Come on Anna… He's Zeke. He's like weird."

"Yeah, I guess maybe so. I don't know though. He looks so lonely. As if a part of him his missing." Anna exclaimed softly as her brown eyes glistered as the sun began to slowly go down.

"You like him don't you?" Pirika asked with a smile spread across her face.

Anna's face flushed with a tinge of red, "I don't like him!" She cried in a hush-hush voice so that the boy below wouldn't hear them, "And plus even if I did like him I wouldn't tell you anyways." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head away from her friend.

Pirika risen an eyebrow, "You can't fool me Anna. I know you. Plus, I can't tell anyone anyways even if you did. My brother would absolutely die! Even though that would be kind of funny picturing his reaction towards the whole thing." She pondered for a moment with her chin resting in between her thumb and her index finger. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked in amusement.

"Oh nothing." Her friend replied.

"Sure so that's what you say." Anna muttered with a shrug…

_This is going to be so great! Getting Zeke and Anna together. Heh. Then Horo-Horo don't have to bother me about Anna, and Anna can have someone else to talk to and hang out with. Oh what a wonderful idea this is! I can't wait until school tomorrow. Yes, school tomorrow! That's when I'll set them up! This is going to be so great!_ Pirika thought trying to obtain herself from giggling once more.

**__**

TBC…

Authors note: Like, dislike? Go on, not to go on? Please review and tell me what you think of it. I know there isn't ANY Yoh and Anna romance happening in this chapter but please be patient with me. In time I'll have the two together but the question is whether you liked it or not. If not I won't go on if so then I will. . Well tell me what you think! See-ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:** First off, I'd like to thank those who read and or reviewed it. I do greatly appreciate it. Also, the characters are out of Characterization, yes. Oh, and sorry for the long delay of actually posting another chapter. It's been a while since I've had time to actually sit down and write/type anything. I'm hoping (Crosses fingers) to do another shaman king fic while also doing this one. Well I best quit talking and let you read. I hope you enjoy and as always, read and review please!Disclaimer: I don't own shaman King._

**_So This is Love_**

_Chapter 2 "Reoccurring Dream "_

"_MOTHER_?" Yoh Asakura, came trotting inside the apartment edifice at the age nine with his backpack slung across one shoulder blade and a book clutched in both of his hands. His brown eyes glanced around knowing something wasn't right.

It wasn't like his mother not to make the acquaintance of him at the door. Ordinarily she would stand there waiting for him with either a towel in her hand from aeration dishes or every now and then, a cloth from cleaning the room. She always had that demonstrative smile. However, this, this was something new. Never acknowledging the fact that his mother, out of all people wouldn't be waiting at the door.

Feeling a nervous tension in his stomach, he leisurely walked in. Thinking maybe, just maybe that his mother could be sleeping on the couch in the living room or watching television. Hell, it was worth a shot. Anything was worth the shot.

Closing the door behind him, he peaked over into the living room, checking to see if his mother was in there. No one. His nerves began to turn into fright. He gulped slowly walking in.

He laid his book that was clutched in his hand down on the couch and slung his backpack on the floor. Taking a deep breath his feet slowly steadily walked on the floor. Making no sounds, he peeked around the corner of the kitchen. Nothing. His heart pounded hard against his chest, feeling the muscles in his small stomach reflex at each step he took.

His brown eyes filled with concern, love, and fright. All in one. He came up to his bedroom, checking to see if she was in there. There was no telling where his mother could be. If she were even in his room… he wouldn't have cared. Not at all. He'd be more than happy. Still… nothing.

Worry and fright. That's all it was. The bathroom door… it was closed. It's never closed. At least not what Yoh could confirm? His hands grasped a hold of the brass doorknob and turned it, it made a click sound as he slowly opened the door. It creaked… his eyes glanced around the room, noticing his mother's foot, lying there in the back. It was a two-part bathroom. One where your washer and dryer sat and the other part was the bathtub, toilet, and sink. His mother was in the washer and dryer part.

"Mom?" Yoh huskily said walking into the room. His eyes widen, seeing his mother lying there, lifelessly. Her legs was pushed out, but in an almost-upright curling position with her one arm spread out and the other lying next to her. The one hand spread out, held onto a cleaning cloth and the other must have been holding the cleanser but the cleanser must have rolled out of her hand and hit the wall.

Yoh gasp and swiftly gotten to the ground, looking back and forth at his mother. His eyes grew blank. He didn't know what to do. He's just a damn kid. It was facing hell one more time. Not to long ago, his father up and left, no one knows why he did it or even where he went. He just left. Nothing more and nothing less. No one has heard from him since he disappeared. No one knows if he's (Yoh's father) is still alive.

"Mom? Mom? Wake up mom. Please mom wake up!" Yoh cried aloud shaking his mother back and forth, but nothing seemed to be waking his mother up.

Quickly getting up he ran out towards the kitchen and grabbed the phone that lay on the counter table and dialed 911.

"911." a woman from the phone answered.

"Yes my mother isn't waking up and she's lying on the floor." Yoh cried into the phone. His chest rose and dropped. It did this a multiple of times.

"What's your name and how old are you?"

"I'm Yoh Asakura and I'm nine. Please you have to help my mother."

"Do you know how to check pulses?"

Yoh blinked hesitantly looking around the room. He didn't know what to do, how to do it or anything. He felt frightened. More frightened than when he walked in.

"Young man you there?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to check for a pulse?"

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"I have an ambulance on their way there now."

"Is she going to make it?" Yoh asked as his brown eyes began to turn a pale brown color. His aura turned to a milky white. He felt lost. Hurt.

Yoh could tell the young woman on the phone didn't know what to say and even if she did. She wouldn't know how to say it to a nine year old. Nine and already establishing the fact that life isn't always right to you. God, nothing's right anymore.

"Yoh is it?"

"Yes?"

"Stay on the phone for me alright?"

"Okay." Yoh murmured through the phone, sat down on the couch, and then got back up. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know anything at the time. He felt like the inferior human alive. A absolute idiot for not knowing anything.

"Did you just come home from school?" The young girl on the other end tried to sooth him. It almost sounded like it could have been her first day there or something. But then again how was Yoh supposed to know that?

"yes." Yoh exclaimed walking into the kitchen and then back into the living room.

As minutes past by a knock was made at the door and Yoh told the woman on the phone he was with, "There here I gotta go." He tried playing it cool, calm, everything he wasn't at the time.

"Alright."

Hanging up the phone Yoh ran to the door and opened it. Seeing to men at the door with bags and dressed in blue.

"Here on a mother not waking up?" A shorter, but huskier man exclaimed. His eyes green and his hair brown. The other was much taller, little lankier with blonde hair, and blue eyes and had somewhat of a gut hanging in front of him.

Yoh could only point to the door. Nothing came out of his mouth. He looked helplessly as the paramedics quickly went into the bathroom and knelt down.

Yoh just stood there, by the doorway with his head tilt and with no tears when he head on of the men call on his walkie-talkie that a woman in her mid twenties to late thirties was strangled to death. He couldn't cry, he wanted too, but just couldn't.

Later police came, asking question after question. Life was completely shitty for Yoh. No one in his life, no one caring. Shit, life was always screwing up on him. He's left with a father who abandoned him but knows he'll never come back. A mother how was strangled, maybe by a burglar, or any type of offenders. Who really knew? Besides the killer. The kill is probably some jackass punk thinking he'd get by with anything and everything.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" One officer asked holding the pen down on his paper as he risen an eyebrow to Yoh.

"No." Yoh muttered still traumatized to what had happened.

"Nothing at all?"

Yoh looked up tears streaming down the side of his cheek, "I told you already. I didn't see anything!"

An officer came over with his back turned towards Yoh and muttered in the other officers ear, "What are we gonna do bout the kid?"

The other shrugged, "Guess give him to adoption to figure out what to do with him."

_Adoption…_ the word rung in Yoh's head…

* * *

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**Yoh yelled out as he jolted from his bed, breathing, sweating exceptionally hard. His hair wet, his eyes wide. He panted hard looking around the room, finally noticing that he was at his grandfathers. He closed his eyes and wiped his face with his hands, feeling the sweat dribble down his forehead and hit his finger tips. It was another one of those freaked out dreams. He had them once in a while. Not as often as when he was younger but still had them.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and starred up at the ceiling wall and watched as his ceiling fan would spin around in a slow motioned way. It was as if he was reliving his dream over and over. He keeps trying to forget it. But nothing seems to be able to work for him. He just keeps having that dream to reoccur. Maybe his mother is telling him something or maybe he's trying to tell himself something. He was still frightened though. Anyone he had gotten around, seemed to always disappear. Anyone he loved.

He moved his head to check what time it was… _5:29 am_… half an hour before he has to actually get up. He didn't feel tired. But he never did after he finish having that dream.

Closing his eyes with tears streaming slowly down his face he muttered, "Momma."

It felt like time went by fast… his alarm clock seemed like it went off right when he had fallen back to sleep. A groggy grown escaped the tip of his lips and he rolled over on his side, and looked at his alarm clock. _Man it can't be six o'clock yet… I just went back to sleep a few minutes ago._ He thought, slowly edging his way out of his bed and sat straight up.

Running his hand through his messed up hair, he sighed and got up, staggering around, and almost falling back onto his bed. "Whoa." He muttered, stopping himself before landing on his back.

Blinking, his eyes finally came into focus and he slowly walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room and flipped the light on and looking in the mirror. His eyes was dry from the nights cool air blistering inside his room from leaving his window wide open. He hated when his eyes got that way. Sometimes it would get watery then sometimes dry it really depend on the night.

Turning the handle on the sink, water came spraying out. Filling the bowl up and steam rose from it, Yoh grabbed a handful and splashed it against his face. A cool, refreshing feeling swept over him. Waking him somewhat up. Turning off the water he grabbed a towel from under the sink and dabbed his face. It's like a routine for him to do this. Just so he could get the image of his mother lying on the floor, out of his mind. He never wanted to keep that image there, but it seems to always haunt him. Never goes away… just seems to be imbedded in his mind. For what reason? Maybe for torture, maybe for fear. It was hard telling what it could be from.

With a yawn Yoh walked into his room and grabbed his cloths that was already laid out. A white uniform, long shirt with a tie and lets not forget about the green pants. He snarled his nose up thinking how stupid it was to have _green_ pants to wear to a school. But he couldn't argue. He knows he has to wear it; like it or not.

Slipping the pants over his legs and zipping them up, they seemed pretty long on him. Thinking, Yoh rolled his pants up so they won't drag the ground and slipped his shirt on. Unbuttoning a few of the buttons and rolling his sleeves up his eyes gazed down at his tie… there was no way in gods creation this boy is going to put a tie on. For what? So he just figured on forgetting the tie… wouldn't do any good anyways. It's not like it actually mattered…

Finishing up, Yoh made his way downstairs to the sweet smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Taking in a big whiff while closing his eyes he smiled. "Wow, it smells good in here."

A small chuckle came out of his grandfather, "Well I'm glad to see you up. I hope you have an appetite."

Yoh took a seat in one of the chairs and watched his grandpa, "Ya I have an appetite. You don't have to worry about that to much, Tee-he." Yoh exclaimed. His belly made a growling noise and he grabbed a hold of his stomach quickly and laughed, "What did I tell you?"

Shaking his head his grandfather filled his plate full of wonderful looking food. From Pancakes to eggs. From eggs to hash-browns. From hash-browns to ham. From ham to… well you get it.

GOING to school, Yoh could feel eyes all on him walking up the steps of Tokyo High School. Everyone starring, gawking. He really didn't care. It wasn't something new for him. He didn't care what the other students thought about him. Don't really care if he made new friends. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Ay, you."

Yoh turned around finding a group of people standing together. With girls and boys they looked like a pretty rowdy bunch but Yoh stuck his hands deep into his pockets and nod.

"Ya you kid." The boy exclaimed this time point at Yoh, "Watcha, Name?"

Yoh gave a shrug, "Dunno. Don't really think it's any of your business." Yoh grinned at one of the girls. Her face flushed with red and a giggle escaped at the tip of her lips.

"Don't play shitten games with me kid." The boys furry swiveled around him. His greenish-yellow eyes became furious and his raven hair swayed in the wind.

"I'm no kid. And my name is Yoh."

"You have got to be kidding me? A kid with that kind of name? Was your momma drunk when she had you or what?" The boy smirked, and the rest of the gang laughed.

Yoh's lip curled to the side and turned his back toward the kid and walked away. In his opinion he didn't care what the hell that kid thought. He figured on being the big guy and drop it all there. He knew there would be other times that boy will be making fun of him. Did he care? No. He's just the new boy in school.

"Ouch dude. You just go slandered by Ren." A blue hair boy said coming up to Yoh, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Ren… that's the fellows name if your wondering. I'm Horo-Horo. So you're the new student that everyone is talking about." the boy exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yoh replied with a shrug, "Who else would be the new kid?"

"Hey, we get a bunch of new kids anymore. We're like the new kid factory I guess you can say."

"Do what?"

"We get a bunch of new kids almost every week dude. It's nothing new. So you don't have to worry about being left out around here. Almost everyone is new. But some aren't. It's nothing to freak about around here. We've got our bullies, preps and everything like that here-"

_Doesn't he ever shut up?_ Yoh thought with a small grin on his face.

"Oh what's your name by the way?"

"Yoh… Yoh Asakura." You replied to his question, still gazing desperately around the school. He noticed that there was a group of girls gathered around, laughing and some giggling. But there was one, one he noticed that wasn't doing none of them. He watched her. Watched the way she moved, the way she looked. He blinked.

"Wow, I thought my name was weird!" Horo-Horo said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as the other was down by his side with nothing in it.

"Yeah." Yoh said, still gazing at the girl. Not hardly paying any attention to the boy who called himself Horo-horo. He got the glimpse of the girls eyes a few times. But it wasn't much to count. Something seemed so-so-so… ironic. Almost as if he's seen this girl before but can't actually put a finger upon it.

As the bell ranged and kids began to walk inside Horo-horo looked up at the speakerphones and said, "Well I gotta get to class. I'll catch ya later dude."

"Yea later." Yoh murmured watching as the girl walked inside the large building…

Slouching over and walking he looked up at the door and sighed, _Well here goes nothing._ He thought walking in…

**TBC…**

**Authors note:** Like? Disliked? Comments and criticism is welcomed. Please don't hesitate on telling me my flaws. Which I probably have a multiple of mistakes but... please tell me. . Also, I'd like to again thank those who reviewed the last chapter. You all made me happy seeing all your reviews. They all where helpful in so many ways. So again, Thank you all so much. I hope for you to stay for the next chapter.

Cheers


End file.
